


Not-So-Secret Romance

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Chuck have been together for some time now but they've decided to keep it secret. Big mistake. They realize that the second Stacker and Herc find out about their special get-togethers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Secret Romance

Raleigh lied on his bed, the back of his head half on the edge of his pillow and half off. He sigh in annoyance and was ready to fix the pillow when a small knock came at the door. This made him groan louder as he squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to pretend he didn't hear it by turning on his other side towards the wall but a small laugh came from the other side.

"Becket, just answer the damn door."

Raleigh, half tempted to continue to ignore Chuck, rolled over and stretched his arms above his head. His muscles tensed and flexed, all rippling. It was an amazing sight to see, something that he was almost embarrassed about. He didn't want Chuck to see, hell he would bet Chuck would glance at him once and laugh. He shook his head, getting rid of his self-conscious thoughts, and swung his legs over the bed. His toes grazed the cold floor making him wish he had slippers, but he's too wrapped up in trying to act like he doesn't give a shit. He jumps off the bed in nothing but his boxers and dog tags and stumbles to the door.

"Anytime soon, Becket."

Raleigh rolls his eyes at Chuck's needy voice. He opens the door, cracking it slightly. He keeps his body hidden behind the large metal door and peeks his head out. "What do you want, Chuck?"

Chuck nods towards the inside of Raleigh's quarters. "In."

Raleigh flinches at that, shocked to the core at Chuck's simple request. "Why?"

Chuck looks up and down the hallway, bouncing on his toes almost nervously. "Uh, can I please come in?"

Raleigh, noticing Chuck's discomfort, steps aside and opens the door just enough for Chuck to slide in. The redhead takes this as his welcome and enters Raleigh's quarters. He steps to the side and waits patiently as Raleigh closes the door. The blonde turns towards him, disheveled and gorgeous in the morning, with confusion written on his sleepy face. "Time to fess up. What'd you do?"

Chuck gulps, forcing himself to speak. Raleigh doesn't notice, his eyes squinted in the dull light to try and focus but it's difficult. Chuck's eyes rake up and down Raleigh's body, regardless of how he tries not to check out the other jaeger pilot. It's enough to make Chuck blush and look away, anywhere but Raleigh. "I didn't do anything,  _Ra_ -leigh. My dad said something about training this morning and I'm just not feeling it. I was hoping you'd let me hang out here..."

Raleigh laughs as he pads his way over to his mattress. He throws himself down and covers up. "Sure. Whatever. Just let me sleep."

Chuck nods and looks around the room as Raleigh closes his eyes. He stands in one spot, awkwardly incapable of moving anywhere else in fear of disrupting the blonde. His silence alone is enough to disrupt Raleigh so he sighs. "Chuck, sit down or something. Anywhere."

Chuck nods and walks over to Raleigh's desk. He pulls the chair out, relieved when it doesn't screech against the floor, and plants his ass on it. He keeps his eyes downcast, studying the few papers strewn across the surface of the desk. They're mainly design ideas, anything and everything to make Raleigh's jaeger better. Chuck's impressed.

Raleigh sighs again, shaking his head. "You couldn't have found an empty store closet?"

Chuck laughs at that, turning towards Raleigh. "I tried that but I'm pretty sure my dad would find me."

"He won't find you here?"

"He shouldn't. He wouldn't expect it considering how we feel towards one another."

Raleigh raises an eyebrow at that and snorts. His actions cause Chuck to blush and glance away. "How do we feel towards one another?"

Chuck's expression turns angry as he turns to Raleigh. "We hate each other."

"We do?"

Chuck nods at that, gulping around a lump in his throat. He's embarrassed but trying his best not to remain frozen to Raleigh's chair. He doesn't understand what the blonde is playing at, why he's teasing him so much, and it drives him crazy in all of the right ways. 

"I don't hate you all of the time." Raleigh says lowly, meeting Chuck's gaze fleetingly. He tries to hold it but Chuck's quick to brush him off. It makes him want to press even further, knowing how the redhead doesn't like to talk much. Raleigh reaches out and grabs the armrest of the rolling chair and pulls Chuck closer, close enough that he's in between Raleigh's legs. Their faces are only inches apart when Raleigh leans forward. They're even closer when Chuck can't help but be pulled in by Raleigh's stare. "There's actually a lot of things I like about you... like your eyes..." Raleigh takes a moment to run his thumb against Chuck's cheekbone. "I like your hair, and I like your lips," Raleigh makes each item known. He runs his fingers through Chuck's hair to the back of head. His hand trails down to Chuck's neck and holds on tightly there. He smiles at Chuck as he leans in and hesitantly kisses his lips.

When Raleigh pulls back to smile at him, somewhat smug and somewhat excited, Chuck rolls his lips in between his teeth as he thinks of his next actions. Raleigh watches him carefully. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Chuck slowly nods as he launches forward. His hand grabs onto Raleigh's knees and then the side of his neck, finding the perfect anchorage. Raleigh smirks as he comes forward to meet Chuck. 

They collide together, somewhat painful but the passion and anticipation is enough to overcome that sensation. Chuck gets out of his seat, keeping his mouth pressed to Raleigh's skillfully. He moves his hands to grab onto Raleigh's shoulders. With a flick of his tongue against Raleigh's bottom lip, he pushes the blonde back to see his flushed face and growing, cocky smirk. 

"You're a smug bastard, you know that?" Chuck rattles off rhetorically as he pushes Raleigh back against the mattress. Raleigh rolls his eyes as Chuck straddles his hips domineeringly.

"Look who's talkin'." Raleigh counters as he places his hands on Chuck's hips out of habit. He watches the redhead remove his shirt, slowly and seductively, and toss it to the side. The removal of his shirt causes Chuck's hair to stick up at odd ends. He places his hands on either side of Raleigh's head, grabbing handfuls of the sheets as he slowly leans down. He nose brushes against Raleigh's and his dog tags rest on Raleigh's chest as if they belong there.

"I'm running out of excuses why to come to your room." Chuck admits as he presses a kiss to the corner of Raleigh's jaw.

Raleigh takes this moment and uses his strength to flip him and Chuck over. Chuck now lies on his back with Raleigh in between his legs comfortably. "Stop making up excuses then." Raleigh mutters as he rocks his hips against Chuck. The movement makes the red head groan.

"What do you mean? You want to tell people that we're..." Chuck motions in between them, not sure what they even are.

Raleigh smirks as he takes Chuck's hand in his and intertwines their fingers. He slowly brings Chuck's hand down against the mattress as he bends down to kiss his chin. Raleigh nods as he does this, humming in agreement. "Yeah, I want to start telling people."

Chuck smirks at that, shaking his head no. "It'll just cause too much confusion and Stacker won't ever let us be together during training-"

Raleigh's moved down to Chuck's neck now, the pulse point thrumming below his lips. Out of impulse, Raleigh bites down as Chuck's speaking and that cuts him off. He smirks filthily against Chuck's skin, liking the sound of Chuck stutter because of him. Raleigh moves up, wanting to look Chuck in the eyes, but he feels a tightening around his neck. He tries to glance down but his dog tags are stuck on something... his dog tags are tangled within Chuck's, making it nearly impossible to move.

Chuck realizes this too and starts to panic. "No, oh God, no." Chuck tries to get up but the metal only tightens.

Raleigh clears his throat as he stills Chuck with his hands. "Stop moving. Just relax."

Chuck removes his hand from Raleigh's to cover his face with. "Let's just cut them-"

"No." Raleigh tries to shake his head but remembers to remain still. "We can't."

Chuck sighs as he straightens up. He props himself up on his elbows, trying to stare at Raleigh but his eyes are going crossed. "Why not? We'll just order new ones-"

"My brother gave me these." Raleigh answers as he slowly sits up on his knees. He brings Chuck up with him slowly. "We'll just get them untangled."

Chuck nods as he watches Raleigh's every move. Raleigh slides his feet off of the bed so Chuck slowly sits up. Raleigh's bent over as Chuck scoots closer to the floor until his feet can touch. He nods at Raleigh and Raleigh nods back. The two slowly get up and stand facing one another. Raleigh turns Chuck around so he can walk forwards, being more familiar with the room. "Okay, I'm going to walk us over to the door so we can get some light."

Chuck nods as Raleigh grips onto his hips. He moves them as one, carefully making their way to the light switch. Once there, Raleigh flicks the light on and sighs in relief when he can finally see. The mirror is to Raleigh's right so he tries to stare at the jumbled mess of metal. His fingers start to work instantly as Chuck stands there in agitation. After a few moments with no progress, Chuck lifts his hands and tries to nudge Raleigh's out of the way. "Let me try." He argues.

Raleigh rolls his eyes and tries to swat Chuck away when there's a swift knock to his door and it's opening. Raleigh and Chuck turn to watch in horror as Stacker Pentecost and Herc Hansen enter Raleigh's quarters without permission. There eyes instantly land on the two and the freeze, not sure what to do. They're not sure what to say or how to act, having caught two of their best pilots in one of the most compromising positions.

Raleigh smiles awkwardly as he takes a step closer to Chuck. His hard-on presses into Chuck's groin, hiding it from their superiors. In return, Chuck can feel himself twitch in his boxers and that makes his face grow extremely red. Raleigh's hands slowly fall to Chuck's hips, needing something to keep him grounded in his terribly humiliating moment.

"This isn't exactly how we thought you'd find out..." Raleigh starts, having nothing else to say other than that.

Stacker takes a deep breath, ready to say something, but lets the air exit. His mind is blown into a million pieces that might take awhile to put together. "You two..." Stacker shakes his head, trying to start again. He nods to himself and straightens up, knowing what do say. "Fix this and then meet me in my office in thirty minutes." Stacker nods to them once more but doesn't move. It's as if he needs to ingrain the sight in his memory to truly believe it. 

Herc is the one that's level-headed about this. He rests his hand lightly on Stacker's forearm and that brings the man back to reality. He turns around and follows Herc out of the room. He shuts the door gingerly behind him and then the two are gone.

Raleigh buries his head into Chuck's shoulder the second their superiors leave the room, chuckling almost hysterically. "That did not just happen."

Chuck smirks despite himself and is quick on the metal. He twists three times and then the metal releases from one another. He looks back up at Raleigh and winks at the blonde. "Where'd you be without me?"

Raleigh shrugs at that. "Probably not in trouble with Stacker and your father."

Chuck nods at that. "That's partially my fault but also partially yours. Get some clothes on and lets go, idiot."


End file.
